


~ Just save me one more time ~

by DieroteRosine



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Belphie's pillows are the softest in the whole devildom, Broken Bones, But not how you think, Cheating in an exam, Choking, Comfort Food, Death Threats, Exams, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Food Sharing, Gaming, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Graphic Description of Murder, Happy Ending, Hugs, Insomnia, Kidnapping, M/M, Major injuries, Minor Injuries, Mostly Fluff, Murder, POV Second Person, Pampering, Pillowfight, Reader-Insert, Shooter, Shopping, Sleepy Cuddles, Spa Treatments, Stress Relief, Studying, The brothers come to your rescue, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, beel is a Good Boy, not of MC don't worry, the only violence is in the last chapter, they save you every god damn day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieroteRosine/pseuds/DieroteRosine
Summary: "You saved me."You constantly find yourself in situations where one of the brothers has to "save" you.OrThe seven times where you had a great time being saved and that one time where you were really in trouble.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 69
Kudos: 637





	1. Leviathan x Reader "Of Monsters and Men"

**Author's Note:**

> As a non-native speaker I'd like to excuse minor spelling mistakes. 
> 
> This series will present ~ 1000 word snapshots about your life with the brothers and various situations where they have to help you.  
> The only real reason for the Mature-Rating is the last chapter, it's nearly everytime fluff and humor, so if you're looking for gore or major violence this is not your fic. 
> 
> We start with our favourite Otaku and self proclaimed TSL-Master Leviathan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting monsters definitly wasn't part of your plan when you first visited the Devildom - but sometimes things change.

Your head jerked upwards and with another jump you could just avoid the devastating blow of the monster in front of you.  
A stinging pain in your right leg tore you from your concentration and a soft swear escaped, when you saw that blood staining your pants red.  
If you didn't do something soon, this monster would probably be the last thing you would see in your short life.

"I need help!" Your scream was swallowed by the sounds of the fight around you.  
The monster in front of you hissed, long claws pierced into the blood-soaked floor and you couldn't react in time as quickly as it rushed towards you.

All the air escaped from your lungs as the creature threw you backwards, drooling over you.  
Nausea and pain shot through your body, threads of saliva from the monster's wide open mouth dripped onto your scratched face and you cried out in panic as one of the claws pierced your right leg.

"Holy shit! HELP!"

Your voice trembled and shifted an octave up, the blood roared in your ears and with all remaining strength you tried to push the monster away from you without success.

This is how you would die?

If someone had asked you a year ago whether you would imagine your death under the clutches of a monster, you would have laughed.  
But now you laid here, helpless, without a weapon, injured and unable to move.

Just as the monster opened its mouth with a deep rumble and you could already feel the breath of death on your face, a shot broke through the night and the monster was thrown back in one fell swoop.  
A crash that sounded like shattering bones reached your ears and a shrill screech confirmed you that someone had smashed the monster's head above you.

Pulling your injured leg behind you, you could get up and a second later strong arms closed around your slim body.

"You can never be left alone, Normie." The grin in your rescuer's voice was more than obvious and you raised an eyebrow slightly before the person stepped forward behind you and pointed his gun at the monster's still twitching body.  
"Any last words? No? I thought so myself. Then say goodbye you spawn of human world."  
Another shot echoed through the fighting and suddenly there was silence.

VICTORY- YOU WON! 

The lettering suddenly spanned over the entire battlefield and the man in front of you confidently flicked a strand of hair from his face before giving you a smug grin.

"I would say we would have aced this mission too."  
Leviathan wiped the spattered blood off his face and then nodded to you.  
"And you almost died there, you stupid Normie. Why didn't you pay attention to your health bar beforehand. In this VR game, you always have to keep an eye on it, otherwise you will be monster food faster than you can say "Lucifer is a joke".”

You rolled your eyes and stepped closer to the ugly monster figure, which was just a pitiful pile of pixels.  
"How could I have guessed that this was a legendary boss, huh? I only saw that when he was already on top of me. "  
"I didn't expect anything else from you, Normie. And you wanted to explain to me that you would be good in shooters.” He shook his head. "Ridiculous."

Now it was getting too much for you and you had your hands wandering up just to take off your VR helmet a second later and hear Levi's indignant snort.  
"You are a bad looser Y/N, just because I saved you, you stop playing with me now," whined the third oldest demon and a short time later sat next to you in his room without a helmet and watched the achievements of your mission, that were still flickering across the screen.

You grumbled. "I don't stop playing because you saved me, which I would have been able to do myself just so you know, but I'm slowly getting a headache and also I can't stand it when you keep teasing me with my game defeats."

Levi leaned back in his gaming chair, the knowing grin could not be completely removed from his face.

"So it IS because I had to save you."

"Oh my Diavolo.", You sighed exasperated and next a pillow flew in the direction of Leviathan, which he caught with his tail and for the second time that evening you found yourself under the body weight on the floor shortly afterwards.  
A faint shimmer of red darted across Leviathan's face, even though he did not back an inch from you and pressed the pillow with his tail against your chest.

"I want to hear it, Y/N."

"Forget it, I certainly won't, no for all the money from all three realms-" he interrupted your rant by demonstratively pushing his lower lip out and looking at you with big puppy eyes.

"Levi."

"Yes Y/N?"

"No."

"You're such a bad loser," the demon grumbled, slowly getting to his feet.  
With another look in your direction, the third oldest dropped back into his chair and, ignoring you, started closing some programs.  
After a while of dead silence, you could not suppress another sigh and let your face fall into your hands.

Damn Levi.

"Ok, you are my hero and you saved me, you annoying otaku. Are you happy now?"

You couldn't react as quickly as Levi's face brightened, and when he suddenly pressed a button on his keyboard and your own voice came out of his speakers at full volume in constant repetition, you cursed the minute in which you had entered the room that day.

The pillow thrown found its target this time, and if one of the brothers would ask you in the afternoon about why Leviathan was grinning at his D.D.D. like a maniac , your scowls would silence them.

You wouldn't find out that Leviathan made a sound sample out of your confession for his subscribers on T-WITCH until three weeks later.

That damn Leviathan.


	2. Beelzebub x Reader "Of latenight shifts and comfort food"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After underperforming in your last exam you burry yourself in a pile of work - but late at night a terrifying sound reminds you that you're not alone in the house of Lamentation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your amazing support :) 
> 
> Todays chapter features our beefy big boy Beel.

You didn't exactly know when you had given up your normal everyday life for an almost 24-hour learning session, but it must have probably been related to Lucifer's ice-cold look, which he gave you after your last “more bad than right”- grade.

So it happened that you hadn't done anything else for three days now than to bury your head in dusty books in the house library from morning till night.  
You hadn't seen anyone of the brothers for a good two days after Lucifer drove Mammon out of your presence with a dangerously bright aura, because "he would only distract you and his stupidity might even be contagious."

Otherwise the oldest brother could not explain your underground results and your statement that "you were simply overwhelmed by the subject" fell on deaf ears.

What else did you expect?

After all, your results were the figurehead for Diavolo's exchange program and just the thought of disappointing Diavolo probably made Lucifer age at least three centuries.  
That and the fact that you were actually dissatisfied with your current grades has been keeping you busy for days now.

A quick glance darted between two books and your D.D.D. on the big clock in the room and with a sigh you figured out that you had missed dinner again and that it was probably far too late to prepare something for yourself in the kitchen.

"So another night without food, well congratulations," you murmured, burying your head again between the thousands of lines about demon anatomy and the story of the Devildom.

The clock was already striking 3 am when you suddenly woke up from sleep and realized with horror that you had apparently fallen asleep sometime during the night and that your pen had leaked all over your notes.  
With panicked eyes, you scanned the damage on the papers and your hands ran into your hair as if by themselves.

"Everything is ruined.", Your voice sounded rough from sleep and the sudden waking up and you wanted to kick yourself in the ass that you hadn't cleared away your notes in time.  
Now hours of work were ruined and you could basically start over again.

But just when you wanted to take a new paper with a heavy sigh to duplicate your notes, an earthshaking grumble broke through the silence of the room. 

The pen fell out of your hand in shock and you reflexively backed up in your chair so far that you had soon arrived in the far corner of the library.

You quickly went through all the possible options you had.

If there was actually a monster in your house, you would at least not have been handed over to him helplessly in the library, after all, seven demons obeyed your orders and it was almost impossible that none of them had heard the rumble.

At least Leviathan or Satan would still be awake and rushing to your rescue, right?

Another much louder growl right next to you elicited a soft whimper of you and you began to pray that your demons would find you in time.  
"Lord in Heaven and Diavolo in Devildom I have never done anything wrong to anyone and it would be more than unfair to feed myself to a running monster in the underworld now. Really, damn unfair. "

The next rumble broke the silence and you closed your eyes - that was probably the end.  
You still wanted to do so much. With Levi watching the third season of "Help I was kidnapped into the underworld by a three-headed dog and now has to found a rock band as an undercover demon", explain Satan the meaning behind fantasy romantic books, cook Beel your favorite food from the human world and just spoil in bed with Belphie for a week.  
Not to mention the wish to take part in a photo shoot with Mammon and the much needed spa day with Asmo.  
And Lucifer - you wanted to show him that you were able to get a damn 100% score in one test.

But you could forget all of that now, since apparently a wild monster had been of the opinion to make you his newest midnight snack.  
What would the brothers say if they couldn't find you in your room the next morning?  
Would Mammon blame Lucifer for that? Would Levi watch the season in your memory?  
Would Beel-  
Wait a moment. Grumbling like from a pit of hell? That could only mean one thing ...

"Beel!" Your head jerked around and behind one of the shelves stepped out of the shadow, chewing happily and with one hand in a popcorn bag, Beelzebub, the demon with a black hole in his stomach.  
Immediately all tension fell of your shoulders and you let out the air in a long whistle.

"Good morning Y/N.", The orange-haired demon smiled between two bites with a full mouth and you could only give him a relieved nod before the demon settled on the table in front of you and watched you with shining eyes.  
"What are you doing here so late in the night? Shouldn't people like you normally sleep?” He grumbled and cocked his head questioningly.  
"Yes you are right. I should have slept a long time ago, but I had or rather have so much to do for the test tomorrow, so I wanted to put on a night shift.”  
Beel wiggled his head slowly, then seemed to think for a moment and, a moment later, held out his big hand, the one that was not buried in the popcorn bag.

"Come on, we're going to the kitchen. You can't even think straight when you have an empty stomach. So at least that's always the case for me. “, The demon smiled and you let yourself being pulled on your feet without resistance.  
Only when Beel had loaded a full plate of hell pancakes and grilled bat wings and a large jug of steaming tea stood in front of you, you realized how damn hungry you had been and Beel watched with a satisfied smile how you almost inhaled the food. 

After two more plates and five plates that Beel scarfed down alone – with the literal plates and everything - you were able to relax for the first time in days, and Beel's stomach also made no more creepy grumbling noises.

"Oh Beel.", You leaned back a little against the demon and almost immediately an arm was wrapped around your belly. "You were really my savior tonight. Even though I'm more tired now than before. "  
A happy chuckle came out of the big demon's throat and he pulled you a little closer to him, while you made yourself comfortable on his chest and only briefly - very briefly - closed your eyes.

When the two of you were woken up the next morning by an extremely indignant, trembling mammon who, with the best will in the world, could not understand why "Beel was allowed to see Y/N, but he was not." you realized that you hadn't done a single bit for the exam.

"Beel?"

"Mhm Y/N?"

"Where can I best emigrate so that Lucifer doesn't find me?"


	3. Satan x Reader "Of quizzes and magical hands"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minutes before the next quiz you kinda freak out, the mere thought of failing drives you crazy, but sometimes help comes in all shapes and formes: Today it's a blonde demon with anger problems and a wish to drive Lucifer crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm overwhelmed with the support of this fic: a huge thank you to all of you!
> 
> Today's help comes to you in form of the salty, sadistic brother Satan.

It was one thing to fail a quiz in the human realm.  
You were able to balance the grades, maybe received house arrest from your parents for a week or if all else went wrong, your technical equipment was pulled in and you had to repeat a school year.

Well - none of these options were available to you in the Devildom.

You sat like a deer in headlights in front of the classroom, where your monthly quiz of Devildom-History would take place at the end of the lunchbreak.  
With every movement in your area you flinched, a nervous tremor had been on your writing hand for half an hour and you were sure that you would simply faint if your stress level increased even a little bit.

The panic did not come from anywhere – you had heard more than one horribly gruesome story about the demons that had failed a RAD test.

Above all, Mammon, who, according to Satan, had hung upside down in the foyer for three weeks after his last insufficient grade and who had had to say the Ave Maria back and forth in three languages.  
You didn't even know the Ave Maria in English, how in the name of Diavolo should you be able to say it backwards and on top of it even in different languages?

A story that was also happily told by all demons was that of a lower demon of lust, which Lucifer had stretched naked over a wall in the RAD entrance hall and was used as an information board - Lucifer had the information about hour changes and RAD-News carved in the beautiful milky white skin of the demon all by himself and the very thought of it made you uncontrollably quiver.

How long would you be exposed to Lucifer's never-ending anger if you couldn't even bring home an "adequately" in your quizzes.  
The thought of simply leaving the school and hiring under a wrong name on a hellhound farm sounded more tempting by each minute passing and just as you were thinking which undercover-demon name would suit you, the bell rang and moved you instantly into a state of panic.

With your head buried in your hands, you saw your life flashing before your eyes and only when a warm hand laid on your shoulders you did take another look at your surroundings.

Satan crouched in front of you and gave you an encouraging smile.

"Come on Y/N, the class starts right away, no time for life-changing nervous breakdowns."

An almost hysterical laugh escaped you and you quickly clapped a hand over your mouth when Satan watched you with a slightly raised eyebrow and an amused smile.  
He commented on your desperate whimper by straightening up and pulling you up without further discussion.  
His hand, which was not in his jacket sleeve, was barely noticeable around your waist and the demon of wrath cocked his head.

"What are you so scared of? It's just a stupid quiz and failing it won't be the end of the world, Y/N. ”

"Are you so sure about that?" You murmured suffering and gave the blonde an uncertain look. "What I've heard about Lucifer's punishments, I wouldn't survive any of them and my skin is far too beautiful for him to scratch the whole school's representation plan there." 

Satan paused for a moment before a soft giggle escaped him and the arm around your waist pressed you a little more to his side.  
Hot breath brushed your ear and suddenly you realized how damn close Satan was to you.  
Ignoring your stumbling heart, you raised your eyebrows. "You laugh at me but you're a demon yourself. You won't die if Lucifer hangs you upside down in the aisle."

"Oh, he really should try that one time, I wonder if there would be an aisle after that at all." An expression of complacency flickered across Satan's face as he painted irregular patterns with his finger in your side.

"But anyway, Y/N, I'm not going to just hand you over to Lucifer. Firstly, because I want to save you stress and punishments, and secondly- ”, his eyes lit up amused,“ I love to see his face when he knows exactly that a grade was not legally earned, but he can do shit because I'm just too smart for him. "

That stopped you in motion and you stared at him with wide eyes.  
"You want me to cheat?!", your voice rolled over and Satan quickly put a finger on your mouth before he pulled you a little closer.  
If the sudden closeness on the part of Satan had more than confused you in any normal situation, you couldn't have been less interested now when you listened to Satan on exactly how he wanted to save you, your honor and your grades.

"In the end it is very easy, darling.", The demon grinned knowingly and for the first time that day his sharp fangs flashed at you unhindered.  
"I know a little trick from a certain human wizard that could make you write exactly what I'm writing. It's like a split hand. The magic usually doesn't last longer than an hour and that should give us enough time to pull you through the test with an above-average grade. ”

The grin widened a little and Satan sat up casually. "And it will let Lucifer rage. Because he had at least several thousand years to get to know my writing style and oh - he will know exactly that I wrote your test, but to his bad luck I'm a better magician than he is, so my beloved oldest brother will spend all night trying to find out the trick behind it and fail miserably. Just at the mere thought of I can hardly wait to bewitch you. ”

During his monologue, Satan started to draw fine characters on your wrist with a pen.  
The blonde contemplated his work with satisfaction and, with a final movement, brought your hand to his lips for a delicate kiss, which left a tingling sensation on your skin and a red glow on your cheeks.

"And that was it now?" You asked nervously, not looking at the characters quite confidently.  
Satan's eyes flickered.  
"Let's try it out," he murmured as he raised his hand with the pen again, suddenly your hand moved by itself in perfect copy.  
Half excited, half intimidated, your gaze followed the flowing movements of your hand and you gave Satan a wry smile.

The demon at your side gave a slight bow and then led you to the door where behind your test was waiting for you.

"Y/N, may I? Follow me to what is probably going to be the best illegal grade in your life. "

Your giggle went down as the school bell rang again.

“Satan you really are my savior.”

The fact that Lucifer had called you to his office with a snort of rage that same night and popped a 95% test result on your table, whereby Satan's test with exactly the same answers almost gave you a scornful smile was Satan's favorite topic for weeks.


	4. Belphegor x Reader "Of insomnia and sleepy cuddles"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the stress of the last days finally settles down, your only wish is to fall in an endless slumber but somehow your head keeps you awake - welcome to the stage: the avatar of sloth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god your support of this fic is overwhelming!
> 
> Today MC is desperatly trying to sleep and who would be a better rescuer than the avatar of sloth himself, Belphegor.

Sometimes you just had to switch off.

The days of passive aggressive continuous learning had left their mark on you, not to mention your completely ruined sleeping habits.  
After spending the night before the quiz with Beel, already more than tired due to Levi's gaming-marathon and only slipping through the test with the help of Satan the day after, the pent-up tiredness caught up with you in one fell swoop.

The brothers gave you questioning worried looks when you were barely standing on your feet for dinner and had to rest your head on the table in order not to fall asleep immediately.

Asmodeus uttered flowery statements that you absolutely had to keep your “sleeping beauty rest”, otherwise you would've horrible dark circles under the eyes in the morning.  
While Mammon was just complaining that Asmo was only trying to suggest that so you would take him to your bed with him, Satan and Lucifer shot icy glances across the table, which the older man snapped with a snort.

"I'm afraid to admit it, but I think Asmodeus is right in this case, Y/N. You look like you need a good portion of sleep, so before you plant your face in the soup, please just go to sleep. We'll pick up some of the food for you.”, Lucifer said coolly, turning his attention to Beel, who shrugged apologetically.

"You see, Sweetheart, if even our ice lord agrees with me, you should listen to me and move yourself and your sweet ass to a suitable bed as soon as possible ~" Asmo grinned and winked at you, knowing that he had packed his offer elegantly enough, so that Mammon wouldn’t go to his throat again immediately, after which you could only nod tiredly.

Lucifer sighed deeply, Satan started massaging his temples with one finger and Belphie, who hadn't said a word yet, grunted: “Just get it straight that you would welcome Y/N to your bed and save yourself your flowery language. Except for Mammon, everyone understood what your intentions were anyway. "

"Belphie ~," Asmodeus whined, but he was interrupted again by Mammon, who straightened up and stuck his index finger into Asmo's chest.  
"Oy! Stay away from my human with ya disgusting grabby fingers! Y/N, if at all, will sleep in my bed, ya get it? "

"Pfff as if Y/N would want to sleep in the bed of a greedy scumbag when I can offer a king bed and a massage before going to sleep instead.", chirped Asmodeus and demonstratively put an arm around your shoulder.

"Yeah just that Y/N probably wouldn't get any sleep with you." Belphie snarled and a meaningfully smug grin spread across his face.  
Levi cackled dirty and muttered as he tapped on his D.D.D: “LOL LOL Belphie exposed Asmo's plans with our Normie. Send."

Mammon's head was now the color of an overripe tomato and he was about to pull Asmodeus on his scarf over the table when Lucifer cleared his throat loudly.  
After glaring at each of his brothers, the eldest turned to you and nodded toward the door.

"You should go better now. I would advise you to lock your door tonight, we don't want any unwanted visitors, do we? ”  
A quick look at Asmodeus and the still bright red Mammon.

You swayed upright and with a bone-cracking stretch and a half-asleep waving, your feet brought you to the exit of the room.  
Amso folded his arms pouting and you could just hear a chirping "Then tomorrow night, sweetheart~" before the big door to the dining room closed behind you. 

When you finally fell into the soft feathers of your bed 10 minutes later and all the stress of the past few days fell like weights off your shoulders, you made a happy sighing sound.  
The warmth around you lulled you more and more until the first sounds of your dream began to take hold of you.  
But for some strange reason, the longed for sleep just didn't want to come over you and soon you started to roll back and forth in bed.

Maybe it was the sleeping position?

But all the other positions that were so comfortable did not bring you the desired sleep and after 30 minutes you slowly became desperate.  
Your body groaned for sleep, all the bones reminded you that you had spent almost 4 days without proper normal sleep - apart from the 4 hours on Beel - and you absolutely had to give your body some rest.

But it didn't work.  
Instead of drifting completely into the dream world, you startled from your dozing state every few minutes and were completely awake again.

Of course, you knew the signs of your body - insomnia was no stranger to you, you had to struggle with it in the human world, but it was the first time in Devildom that your body refused to calm down.  
You had probably already passed the hour when you were the most tired and your body had decided to prepare for another day without a break.

But with the best will - the mere thought of spending another 24 hours without sleep made you wonder whether it would be better not to let one of the brothers knock you out.  
So you would at least get some rest after all.

Your crude ideas were interrupted by a careful knock on your locked door and you didn't have to think long about who could be waiting for you in the corridor.  
There were only three demons in the entire household who were actually able to listen and knock on orders: Satan, Belphie and Lucifer.  
And since only one of these three had the ability to feel despair through the pact, you weren't surprised when Belphegor suddenly stood in the door frame and smiled sleepily at you.

"Y/N haven't you wanted to sleep for a long time?" The youngest demon murmured, pressing his pillow in his arms a little tighter against his chest.  
A frustrated groan left you. "Yes, but I'm just suffering from Insomnia again, my body just doesn't come to rest, I'm really going crazy."  
Belphie eyed you for a moment before he wobbled wordlessly to your bed and dropped into the soft blankets.

He propped his head up with one hand so he could watch you between his blue fringes and then patted the square in front of him lightly.  
"Come on Y/N, it would insult my honor as the avatar of sloth if you still couldn't sleep in my presence."  
He smiled. "So, to put it in the words of a certain avatar of lust," swing yourself and your sweet ass in this bed. ""

An amused snort escaped you, but you were only too happy to comply with the request and when you were lying in your bed, snuggled close to Belphie, you couldn't explain how you hadn't been able to sleep before.

The demon next to you ran his hand through your hair, massaged your scalp and whispered low nothings in your ear.

"You have to be tired Y/N. So much stress in the past few days. But it doesn't matter now. You will sleep so tight right away, Lucifer will only see us again in two days.“, The demon purred and pressed a kiss to your forehead.

You still noticed how an unmistakable demon tail wrapped around your waist before you drifted into the realm of dreams with a "Thank you Belphie, my savior." on your lips.


	5. Asmodeus x Reader "Of angelic features and floral scents"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems like you won't get a peaceful minute in the house of Lamentation, even if you just want to wake up in quiet one god damn time.  
> Apparently it's too much to ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We reached 100 Kudos and I can't tell you how happy I am.
> 
> To celebrate this small step, I'd like to make an art raffle.
> 
> ART RAFFLE:  
> Between all commentwriters I'll giving away a small Obey Me!-Story (1k-2k words).  
> Deadline is the uploadday of the last chapter, so in probably 4-6 days.  
> I'll write the winner under their comment! :) 
> 
> Today's chapter focuses on Asmodeus and MC's admiration for the still angelic demon.

Belphegor should be right about his statement that you would get "two days of sleep".

When your eyes opened again after what felt like a century of slumber and you glanced on the D.D.D., estimated 1000 messages from six very outraged demon brothers aggressively lit up, asking in different ways whether you accidentally died in your room or “where in hell you would be otherwise?”

Sleepy and with still heavy arms, your fingers fiddled around with the D.D.D until a flood of new messages spilled over your screen and you instantly got a guilty conscience with the questions getting more and more panicked toward the end. 

The last message came – as expected - from Mammon, who had threatened to break your door if you wouldn't answer his “damn messages” in five minutes.

With a soft swear, you freed yourself from Belphegor's tail, which was still tightly wrapped around your thigh, and stumbled towards the door just in time to open it in front of very puzzled Mammon.

In addition to the second oldest brother, Beel, Asmo and Satan had gathered in front of your room and had apparently just been trying to stop Mammon from dismantling your door into a thousand small pieces of wood.

For a moment there was heavy loaded silence, then you were pulled into Mammon's arms with a loud “You're alive!” and you had no choice but to clumsily pat the distraught demon, looking over his shoulder to the other brothers for help.

However, these seemed no less relieved to see you alive again and so you had to endure Mammon's bone-breaking hug for a moment longer before the demon pushed you away and stared at you with still concerned eyes.

"Why didn't ya answer my calls in two days, human?! At first I thought that Asmo's stupid comments scared ya off!", a disapproving snort from the brunette, “but when ya didn't even answer me, THE great Mammon, I thought ya got yourself kidnapped by a harpyhie in ya sleep, ya know?! Never do that again, do ya hear me stupid human?”

Perplexed you had listened to Mammon's outbreak and now you couldn't help but shake your head laughing. "Even if you're worried, you have to insult me, Mammon. I missed you too."

Mammon gasped for air and muttered something that sounded a lot like "I definitely didn't miss ya, human!" But you couldn't concentrate of this due to a certain avatar of lust flying into your arms dramatically. 

"Darling," the demon wailed, "you can't just disappear for two days without a comment. My poor little heart almost broke at the thought of never seeing your angelic face here again."

He eyed you briefly from top to bottom. "Even if I have to say that you don't look well rested right now, although you probably slept through it for two days, tse."

You devotedly let your shoulders sink. "Can't any of you just tell me that he missed me without being an ass right after?"

"I missed you, Y/N. Nice to have you here again safe and sound.”, Beel grumbled smiling and you gave the tallest brother a thankful nod.

Satan glanced into your room and at the sight of Belphie, who was still sleeping peacefully in your bed, the blonde wrinkled his nose.  
"Next time, just say you're with Belphie, then none of us have to worry, okay?" The Demon of Wrath murmured, not able to keep off the small smile creeping on his features. 

With another light pressure on your shoulder, Satan retreated and said goodbye in order to keep up his studies, Beel on his heels, who now "absolutely had to eat something to calm himself down."

That left you, Asmodeus and Mammon.

The latter still didn't seem to be thrilled by the idea that you had spent two whole days in a bed alone with Belphie.  
Asmodeus meanwhile had already started tugging on your pyjama-collar and untangling a few strands of your ruffled hair.

"Love," he cocked his head, "how is it that after a long sleep, humans just look even more exhausted than before? All those deep dark circles..I can't let you run around outside like this. "

Asmodeus suddenly pulled you towards his room and Mammon could barely shout an outraged “Oi! What's the big idea of this now?!” before the doors of Asmo's empire closed behind you.

It was always an experience to enter Asmodeus room - from the ceiling hung several chandeliers wrapped in crystals, the lights of which were so bewitched that they reacted to the mood of the room and shone bright or mat accordingly.

The lights just flashed at you in full brightness and flickered on Asmo's dressing table even without a hand movement of the latter.  
The floor was wrapped in an old pink tangle of carpets, overloaded with roses that seemed to sprout from various corners as if by themselves and enveloped the room in a bewitching floral scent.

Asmodeus moved lightly within his own four walls, his feet flew over the floor and the longer your head was wrapped in the beguiling scent of roses, the more it looked as if Asmo was floating.

Even if the man in front of you had long ago left behind the honor of an angel, of all the brothers, he still looked most like a creature from heaven.  
The way his hair teasingly fell on his face, long eyelashes covered intensely shining eyes and always flashed at you so challenging, reminded you once again, that the demon in front you had once held his protecting hand over the human realm. 

What it must have been like to be dying and see this breathtaking being appearing on your bed - had people at that moment decided to see angels as the most beautiful beings in our universe?

Probably.

Completely lost in your thoughts you hadn't noticed how Asmodeus had led you to his make-up chair and now started to apply a heavenly fragrant cream to your face with very delicate touches.

"Y/N? Everything OK? You seem to be a little absent? ~ “, The demon whispered and your heart jumped as two fingers raised your chin so that you had to look directly into his ruby eyes.  
A few times your mouth opened without a sound leaving it and Asmodeus gave you a playful smile.

"I know my beauty takes some breath away, but I thought we were over this stage by now."

With one movement, the demon started to apply some powder on your cheeks, the dust laid like a glittering cloud over you two and you could not take your eyes off Asmodeus.  
The man in front of you was concentrated applying eye shadow with an admiring smile on his lips, the touch on your eyelids gentle, barely noticeable. 

"You are beautiful, you know, love?", Asmo's voice was lacking in rascals this time and for the first time in days you could feel the deep connection between you, that usually only flared up sporadically.

You loved this side of Asmodeus even more than the others - the open, unshakably honest and just loving side that often only appeared when Asmodeus didn't have to prove anything to anyone.

"And so are you, Asmo.", Your voice sounded thick, the pure affection in the eyes of the other made you swallow.

Asmodeus seemed to pause for a moment.

And then - even if you probably only imagined it - a hint of wings flared on his back, black and magnificent.

You had to correct yourself - even if Asmodeus was no longer an angel, none of them was, if people would see him like this - proud, with his wings dark as the night and his eyes shining red, he would still be the most beautiful creature in all three realms. 

Asmodeus fingers ghosted over your lips and this time when he moved away from you and cocked his head, he nodded and stepped aside.  
As soon as your eyes fell on your reflection in the mirror, it took your breath away.

"Asmo ..." your voice broke.  
"You look stunning, my little angel.”, he whispered, a hand running through your hair, eyes still on you, as if you were his greatest work of art.

"Looks like I saved your day, am I right, love? Now you can go among people again without scaring them to death."  
As quickly as the intimate atmosphere came, it passed away and you couldn't help but roll your eyes with a sigh.

"Yes Asmo you saved me, but if I'm going to listen to your disapproval of my after-sleep look after every rescue, I'd rather keep it the whole day!”  
The demon held his chest in pain. "But everyone knows that you live here, that would throw a bad light on me, have mercy with lil' ol' me."

"Oh, but Levi can look every day as if he hadn't left his room for 5 days straight or what?"

Your little argument continued for a few minutes and it took exactly these few minutes for Asmodeus to get back to his old teasing nature.

Even if you were certain afterwards that you saw the fallen angel and not the demon for a moment that morning.


	6. Mammon x Reader "Of shopping-trips and enchanted necklaces"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could be better than going on a shopping-trip with the Avatar of greed himself - presumably a lot, but this time Mammon is certain that he can make your trip worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all remember when I told you, that the chapters are going to have ~ 1000 words?  
> Yeah me too, but for Mammon I couldn't stop writing and so we have a 2k word chapter now.
> 
> So please enjoy your trip with the Avatar of greed and his capability to always get himself in trouble.

Days in Devildom flew away faster than in the human world and before you knew it, your exam phase of the RAD was over and the long-awaited semester break was just around the corner.

Last but not least with Satan's help and any small spells here and there you had elegantly wiggled your way through the exams and couldn't hide your proud grin at an A-B in pretty much all subjects.

Diavolo had had his congratulations given by a rather contrite looking Lucifer and even though the older brother seemed certain that you had obtained your grades in a way that was not entirely legal, Lucifer released yourself from your conversation with a half smile and a warning look .

"I hope you won't have to team up with Satan next semester to meet my expectations," he added, and the light red glow on your cheeks seemed to be enough information for him, when he dismissed you. 

With an apologetic smile, you left Lucifer's office and were almost instantly tackled into a hug by the second eldest brother.

"Oi ya still have all ya limbs and ya don't hang from the chandelier in the entrance hall, so everything seems to have gone smoothly, huh?", The demon with the white hair rejoiced and you couldn't help but grin broadly and return the hug.

After Asmodeus “kidnapped” you a few days ago and released you with tons of make-up and a not so subtle scent of flowers all over you, Mammon hadn't left your side, even if he justified it with a snort and a mumbled "So ya don't go away again, ya know?".

That the demon just loved to be in your presence and finally enjoyed being himself was – of course - a big lie and would always be denied by Mammon with pouts and possible insults.

And that he couldn't stand how close the other brothers, except for Lucifer, and you were, was of course utterly ridiculous. 

Not to mention that it didn't bother him in the least that Satan kissed your hand in some moments, when your ways parted or how Beel wrapped his arms around your waist as soon as he was standing next to you.  
And guaranteed he didn't care that Belphie fell asleep on your shoulder more and more when you were sitting on the couch, while Asmodeus chirped whilst combing your hair happily and complimenting you, and Leviathan appeared in your room almost every evening to kidnap you for another series marathon.

No, no, Mammon didn't care.

At least he never got tired of mentioning it as soon as one of the brothers at the table pointed out to him that he was sulking again because you had “no time” for him.

For this reason Mammon was not interested in the fact at all, that you invited him on a shopping trip together yesterday - at your expense - alone, only as a couple.

It didn't interest him so much, that he grinned and pulled you into his arms with a big grin and turned you excitedly in a circle - oh yes, he didn't care.

Obviously. 

"My Diavolo, you two are really unbearable," grumbled Levi, who was just shuffling out of the kitchen with a sandwich and had noticed your short exchange.  
Mammon was about to turn around outraged and presumably explain to Leviathan that he was only jealous because he now "had the human all to himself", but you didn't want to start discussions now and snapped Mammon's hand instead, to pull the stuttering demon out of the house after you.

Mammon's stutter at your touch was completely lost in the sudden noise of the shopping street you stumbled into shortly afterwards.   
"So where do we want to go first?" Your grin widened a little when you could see Mammon's bright red face and the demon's eyes still lingering on your clasped fingers.

"Hello? Devildom to Mammon? ”, a snap on his forehead,“ Where do you want to go? ”

"Huh?", Mammon slowly seemed to catch himself again, but made no move to let go of your hand and cocked his head.  
"So ya as a human probably have no idea of the really good shops here, ya know?"

You had to refrain from commenting that you have lived here for half a year now and have been dragged into the city by Asmodeus or Satan almost every weekend.  
You knew the bookstores and all the shops that even started to deal with fashion or self-care products better than your pocket, apart from the thousand cafes and restaurants that Beel dragged you into with frightening regularity.

Mammon's forehead was creased until he suddenly made a happy sound and gave you a crooked Mammon grin. "I have an idea, but ya have to promise me that ya won't laugh. It will be a surprise, human."

Somewhat confused, you let yourself be guided through the streets by an excited, hunching mammon and as more and more buildings disappeared next to you, you really wondered where your first man would drag you.

Hopefully not to some shady pub or casino.

Just as you were wondering what the probability was that Mammon would actually take you to such a place, a small shop appeared in front of you and Mammon pushed you inside through the open door.

A completely new world opened up for you in the store - the ceiling was adorned with thousands of exotic-looking lamps from all millennia you know, the shelves were overflowing with replicas that obviously came from the human world and the Celestial Realm and there were hundreds of paintings on the wall, which all watched you from magical eyes.

A young demon stood behind the counter, long blond hair in wild curls thrown over his shoulder and pierced you with his ice-blue eyes and a knowing smile.  
"Mammon," he announced solemnly. "What did I do to earn your presence?"  
He carefully put his chin in his hands and looked you up and down. "And more importantly, what treasure did you bring me here?"

"Lorias, leave that shit," growled Mammon, pulling you closer to him on your clasped hands, warningly looking at the other demon.  
"I'm here because I wanted to show ya shop to MY human, after all ya also sell things from the human world and I thought it might be a nice souvenir."

Lorias, apparently the name of the demon, leaned back, the grin still on his face and spread his arms. "Take a look around, everything is for sale."

Mammon gave you an encouraging squeeze on your hand before he started looking around the shelves and releasing you from his grip.

The store was clearly a little collector's paradise, and due to the remoteness, you were almost certain that many of the objects had not legally found their way into the dusty shelves of Lorias.  
Given the familiarity between him and Mammon, it was probably not unlikely that Mammon had been involved in some of these treasures.   
Your thoughts were wandering over the many ways in which Mammon could have stolen something from Diavolo's castle when your eyes fell on a gold necklace.

You were by no means a type of jewelry-person, but the strange glow of the jewelry made it almost impossible for you to turn away and you caught yourself staring at the necklace with your mouth slightly open.  
Several large colorful stones, presumably gemstones, were incorporated into the unobtrusive looking gold and it was almost as if the necklace vibrated under your gaze.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Lorias voice made you jump and only now did you notice, that the demon was standing right next to you and was watching you with lurking eyes.

"Yes, it is - breathtaking.", You brought out a little hesitantly and Lorias smiled slightly, one of his hands suspiciously close to your hip.

"It once belonged to a great Egyptian pharaoh. He was so convinced that his soul would only pass into the kingdom of heaven after wearing precious jewelry, that he had commissioned a priest and goldsmith to produce the most sacred jewelry of all time.  
You know, each of these stones represents one of the gods of his time, they were each individually broken out of one of the blessed rocks and put together under the constant supervision of the priest."

Your gaze was still on the necklace, which had started to glow in strange colors during Lorias story.  
"And .. why is it here and not in his grave?" You murmured and Lorias giggled barely audibly.

"Oh that's a funny story. It never saw the tomb from the inside, you know? Shortly before the priest was able to finish his work, he learned that the pharaoh had then ordered his execution to protect the work from imitators. The priest cursed the necklace out of anger and the moment the pharaoh put it on, he died.”

Your eyes flicked up, Lorias was so close now, you could feel the warmth of his skin and slowly your brain began to process what he had said.  
"And that's why it's with you now? Because it was feared by the humans? "

"Oh absolutely.", Lorias bared his teeth, "even if the magic has long since worn off and today it's not much more than a very nice accessoires."

He paused for a moment, then reached for the jewelry and held it out to you. "Do you want to put it on?", His eyes sparkled curiously and something of it seemed a little off.   
And yet it was as if the necklace was calling for you, the shimmering gold caught in the dim light of the shop and the stones shone like little suns - it was beautiful.

"Only very briefly." Lorias purred softly and in your head you could only agree with him, yes, only very briefly, what could happen?

As if in a trance, your fingers reached for the necklace when you were suddenly thrown back and landed roughly on the floor.  
Above you stood, in full demon form, Mammon and hissed at Lorias.

"WHAT'S YA FUCKING PROBLEM?!"

Mammon's voice sounded like a whip and the demon in front of him backed away a little, his eyes fixed on Mammon's twitching wings.  
"Chill, I just wanted to show the necklace to your precious human, no need to worry."

"NO NEED TO WORRY?!" growled Mammon and you could see his fingernails turning into claws.   
"Ya wanted Y/N to put the enchanted necklace of N'aHbul on, although ya know very well that it has only been worn by demons since the Pharaoh's death!"

Your mouth dropped open, a terrible thought manifested in you.  
"Lorias didn't know if it was still deadly to humans." You whispered and Mammon gave you an apologetic look.

The other demon snorted and then stared at the door. "I don't have to listen to these allegations, especially not from you, Mammon. I guess you're not going to buy something, so if you would leave my shop then, please? "

Mammon didn't seem to be told that twice and before you knew it, Mammon dragged you through the streets back to the house of Lamentation, your hand in a firm grip and muttering to himself.

"Mammon," you tried to get his attention.

No reaction.

"Mammon.", Another try, to no avail.

Then you suddenly stopped and pulled the confused Mammon into a tight hug until the demon gave a hiccuped sigh. 

He murmured into your hair: "I shouldn't have left ya alone."

"Mammon, nothing happened.", Your face was pressed against his chest and Mammon shook his head.

"But almost and I would have been to blame. You're my stupid human, I don't want to lose ya. "

"And you are my Mammon," the demon pulled you closer, "but you too cannot always take care of me. I also have to do some things alone or with your brothers."

He then remained silent and stayed with you for a while, just enjoying the closeness of the other and the momentary peace before Mammon would have to share you again once you were home.

"Mammon?"

"Mhm?"

"Thank you for saving me."

He smiled into your hair and after a slight clearing of his throat he grinned again.  
"Of course, I am THE great Mammon after all, ya know! Ya should be thankful!"

When Asmodeus later asked you how many Grimms Mammon took from you and you showed him a grinning "zero" with your fingers, the Avatar of Lust seemed to have seen a ghost for the entire evening, when his confused staring at you and Mammon was anything to go with.


	7. Lucifer x Reader "Of ownerships and tea-parties"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who could've guessed that demons who took a liking in you would nearly never leave your side anymore?  
> Ok - maybe you should've known better, but thank Diavolo that you still have one brother left, who doesn't constantly invade your private space? Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally - the last brother had entered the ring of saviorship. 
> 
> I would love to thank every single one of my readers, because we reached 150+ Kudos and that's totally insane!
> 
> Friendly reminder: The story-raffle still lasts for another two days. As soon as the last chapter is online, it's over :) 
> 
> Now please join the oldest of the bunch, our lord and savior - Lucifer.

When Diavolo teleported you to the Devildom a few months ago and you were faced with the unimpressed and downright mischievous faces of six certain demon brothers, you probably would never have thought that you would grow to love each other so quickly.

But no matter how you twisted and turned it - almost all brothers were glued to you like a second skin and there was not a single day when you had your rest.

In the first few weeks, this permanent attention of the admittedly extremely attractive men had of course been an absolute blessing and every little compliment went right under your skin.

However now after a few months of getting used to it and not exactly a few dramatic encounters, i.e. saving Belphie, escaping from Levi's former pet snake or taking a trip back in time, you came to the conclusion that even your angelic patience was at some point over.  
And that usually happened when all the brothers wanted something from you at the same time and, with the best will in the world, didn't realize that you couldn't just simply split up.

In order to depict such a scene, you only had to look carefully at the current situation in which you were in.

After a long night in Levi's room and a missed breakfast, you were curled up on the couch in the living room that afternoon.  
Your head was resting on Belphie's lap and the youngest brother was humming softly through your hair, while Satan was sitting next to you in one of the armchairs and reading something out of his latest book to both of you.

At moments like these, Belphegor and Satan could be a very relaxed combination, at least because Satan was reluctant to comment in the presence of you and therefore Belphie did not ask for any cynical objections.

But as it always was, once you managed to get into an external form of calm, your dream of a stress-free afternoon was almost instantly destroyed by a loud rumble.

The Avatar of Envy in person, Leviathan, slithered around the corner of the room, his hair blowing and manically laughing.

"Y/N!" The Otaku demon squeaked excitedly, waving a Blu-Ray in front of your face.  
"You will never guess what was in the mail today!" Belphie grumbled at Levi's loud cries and Satan coked an eyebrow in warning.

But Levi could not be braked with the best will in the world and he kept chattering on and on.   
"It's the newest season from this series that I have recommended you so much, you remember? "There is a portal to the past in our basement and our exchange students have disappeared into it!" We absolutely have to watch it together, Normie!"   
The demon rejoiced and reached for your hand to take you to his room as quickly as possible.

However, Belphie didn't seem to think much of his idea and hissed at Leviathan when his hand touched your arm.  
"Find your own human, Y/N is with us right now, stupid weeb!", he snarled. 

You just shrugged your shoulders apologetically.  
Belphie and Satan were right, after all, you hadn't spent any time with the two in a long time, and Levi dragged you into his room almost every evening.

Just as the latter was about to complain loudly about the nerve of Belphegor, a bell-like laugh sounded from the corridor to you and shortly afterwards Asmodeus strolled in.

"Oh a gathering?~," The demon chirped and dropped onto the couch next to you.  
"As much as I would like to listen to your Shittalk today, but I would have to borrow Y/N at short notice, don't you mind Darling?~" 

"Oh no! If I'm not allowed to take Y/N with me, then you certainly can't either! So get your grabby fingers away from my normie, you heard me?” Leviathan growled and Asmo raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

"Oh and who decides that?"

"Me."

All heads turned to the door and there, with a scowl and crossed arms, stood Lucifer.

"I hate to disturb you and your little argument, but I would like to ask you to follow me into my room Y/N, I have to clarify a few things about your last report and would be happy if you would give me a few minutes of your apparently very expensive time."

Belphie immediately let go of your hair and Asmodeus backed away, albeit visibly annoyed.  
A little unsettled about what Lucifer had to talk to you about in the middle of the semester break, you rolled up and smiled apologetically at everyone before you followed Lucifer.

The two of you covered the way to Lucifer's room almost in complete silence and only when the heavy oak door closed behind Lucifer did the oldest brother let out a soft sigh and visibly relaxed.

"Well Y/N, before you ask yourself why I ordered you to my room in the middle of the holidays, although I obviously don't really want to clarify any school matters with you-", he pointed to the couch and without breaking eye-contact let you settle down on it. "I am completely honest - I have already spent enough years alongside these chaots and even I'm sometimes knocked out of their peculiarities."

You still didn't quite understand why you should have come with Lucifer right now.

"I think and tell me if I'm wrong, you need a break from the constant siege."

You grimaced in surprise and Lucifer smiled narrowly.   
"Let's be realistic. It would probably have only taken a few more minutes for Beelzebub and Mammon to be there and then hell would have broken loose. Mammon would have complained that you were "his human" and Levi would not have stopped trying to claim you for himself. Not to mention Asmodeus, Satan and Belphegor, or Beel, who are pushing you back to a cafe or something like that.”

"OK yeah you could possibly be right," you murmured and Lucifer smiled thinly.

"Of course I'm right, I said it before - I know my brothers."  
He added a little softer. "And they really love you, that's why you'll probably never have a quiet minute again without my intervention, so prepare yourself to be besieged by at least two of my burdock brothers after your visit here."

The thought of being back again right at the center of senseless arguments made you sigh exhausted and Lucifer gave you a pitying shake of the head.

"However, I would be lying if I said that I couldn't take your presence for a few minutes longer. On the contrary, it would even be an honor to be able to invite you for a small cup of tea before you go back to the lion's den.”

You couldn't refuse this invitation with the best will in the world, so you sat on the couch with Lucifer a little later and were allowed to hear his view of your “dramatic disappearance” a few days ago.

"I immediately told Mammon that you probably entrenched yourself in your room with Belphie, after all, he was the only one next to you who stayed away from the meals.   
But you know Mammon. He didn't believe a single word and even assumed afterwards that I had secretly brought you back to the human world all by myself.   
When I then told him to do exactly that if he got on my nerves any longer, he tried to break down your door on his own. And the rest is history."

You giggled at the memory of the mess and Lucifer cocked his head slowly and something like an honest smile flitted across the face of the elder.

Just when you were about to start asking Lucifer something about the evening, the large clock in the background spoke up and Lucifer frowned.

"I see the time apparently flew by, it's already long after night's sleep and I have the unsightly guess, that I can't just send you to bed now, because there would certainly be at least two of my brothers in the house and then all of my efforts to get you away from them for some time would be useless.” 

The demon seemed to think about something for a moment, then straightened up in a flowing motion and held out his hand to help you up.

"Y/N - I know that could sound offensive and I understand if you reject my offer, but can I offer you to spend the night in my premises? I will of course sleep in my study, but only here can I guarantee complete rest for you, since nobody of my brothers is stupid enough to break in my room in the middle of the night.”

Lucifer indicated a bow and you were really surprised for a moment by the demon's sudden offer, but before Lucifer could be apologize for his questions or your silence could be misinterpret, you nodded and smiled radiantly at Lucifer from below.

"This is too generous, Lucifer, and I would be happy to be able to stay here tonight. However, I would like to express a small wish."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow questioningly, but with a wave of his hand indicated that you should continue.

"Can you please sleep with me in your bed?"

It didn't happen often that Lucifer was surprised by anything, but that was clearly one of those moments when his surprised expression on the face meant something.

"Y/N are you sure you know what you're asking for?" Whispered Lucifer and the suddenly deeper voice made you jittery from one foot to the other.

"I'm always master of my senses and know how to control myself in the presence of my guests, but I don't know whether I can also comply with these rules if I find you next to me in my bed, to be completely honest."

Despite your goose bumps, you couldn't help but keep a warm smile, Lucifer's reluctance always impressed you anew.

"I'm sure. I trust you.“, You answered honestly and Lucifer studied you with bright red eyes before he took a step forward and lifted your face slightly with one gloved finger.

"Then please do me a favor and don't regret these words." With that, the demon leaned down and gave you a feather-light kiss on the forehead.

When you snuggled close to Lucifer half an hour later and your hand rested on his chest, you murmured a soft "Thank you for saving me from your brothers." to him and the arm around you imperceptibly drew you closer.

To say that Mammon was outraged the next morning when you showed up for breakfast in a long shirt, that very obviously wasn't yours, would have been the understatement of the millennium.

But Lucifer's knowing smile prevented you from having a guilty conscience, quite successfully.


	8. Final "Of broken bones and pure rage"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You should've been wiser than leaving the house without one of the brothers or Solomon as a guard.
> 
> Especially since you were a human.  
> A human who was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU ENTER THE LAST CHAPTER
> 
> This chapter is finally the reason for the mature rating. I've updated the tags and ask you to only read the chapter, when your'e OK with reading:
> 
> \- MC being kidnapped  
> \- Threats of cannibalism, murder, rape  
> \- MC getting beaten up, major violence, Choking  
> \- Murder (not on MC, so don't worry), graphic description of Murder 
> 
> If all of that doesn't bother you, I wish you lot of fun with my final chapter of "~ Just save me one more time~" and thank you all for going on this journey with me.
> 
> ART RAFFLE: The winner of the art raffle is: anfeltyz  
> I'll contact you under your last comment, congratulations!

It was one of those days again.

The newly started school had pulled itself like chewing gum, the homework seemed to wanted to kill you already and the brothers – oh the brothers – were in a constant quarrel.

After you had entered the House of Lamentation on this faithful day you were greeted with a thrown book nearly missing your head and the loud “Thumb” as it collided with the wall behind you.  
Maybe you should've just turned around, leaving the battlefield before it's too late, but your curiosity and will to prevent possible murders in the house got the best out of you and you stayed.

Malefactors of the assault turned out to be Mammon, the white-haired demon was already in his demon form and snarled at Satan, who was also in his stronger form, his tail whipping excitedly back and forth.

Beelzebub, who had walked home from the RAD with you, bent over to the book and eyed it curiously, while Mammon growled and bared its teeth.

Both demons had clenched their hands into fists and faced each other, ready to rip the other's throat at any moment.

The book, which apparently had a certain role in the tense situation, turned out to be an ancient edition of Grimm's fairy tales and after a quick glance you were sure that it originally belonged to Satan's private library.

This also explained why Satan was just about to wipe out Mammon's life lights, because, just as you knew the Avatar of Greed, he had illegally gained access to said library and had fled with the most valuable looking book.

Only apparently Satan could sense the absence of each of his books and so it happened that the two demons stood in the middle of the aisle, growling aggressively and you asked yourself whether you would witness a brutal murder any time soon. 

You couldn't wait for Lucifer's intervention, the elder brother was currently in Diavolo's castle and, with general displeasure, had given Mammon responsibility for the existence of the house.

Not a really smart idea as it turned out now.

"You greedy, dirty rat!" snapped Satan, his tail whipping around him, the air filled with green energy. "How dare you attack the Grimm fairy tales?! This is the last book of the first collection of their works and almost 200 years old!”

"What's with the big excitement, Satan, it's just a stupid ol' book and ya probably wouldn't even have noticed that it's gone.", Mammon rolled his eyes, but didn't take a step back and continued to bare his teeth.

“That fucking proves that you have a brain the size of a dried pea, asshole! Do you seriously believe I will leave all my books lying around without protection, when I know that we have a damn thief in our house?!", Satan snorted and approached threateningly, “I have cast a spell on each of them that informs me as soon as one of the books leaves my room without my consent. Pathetic that we have to resort to such means to keep you from selling our most valuable possessions!”

Mammon growled and his eyes flicked briefly to you and Beel, who were still standing at the bottom of the stairs, holding the book of all anger in the arms.

Satan's glowing eyes also turned on you two, or rather on you alone, because at the moment it was you who pressed the book to your chest with hesitant breath.

"Oh Y/N nice seeing you here.", snarled Satan, "Would you have the greatness to hand over my property to me again, before I forget myself and disassemble this scumbag here into thousand small parts?"

"What's your damn problem?!" Mammon built himself up in front of the blonde. "It's just a damn book."

"This DAMN book is worth more than your miserable existence!" Satan replied coolly and Mammon actually seemed to be hit, because the demon winced and shrank back a little.  
Like a beaten dog, his demon shape flickered weakly around him and suddenly Mammon was standing in front of you again in his human form, head bowed and arms folded.

Even if you mostly stayed out of the fraternal quarrels, partly because there were often only two strong personalities who crashed into each other and talked to each other again after five minutes, and partly because you had nothing physically to oppose the brothers, to see your precious Mammon like this broke your heart.

With a serious expression you took a step forward, now holding the book unimpressed between two fingers and literally threw it at Satan.

"What's the big idea of you talking to Mammon like that?", The blonde stared at you with incredulous eyes, the demon shape still present.  
"You know him, Satan! And for Diavolo, it's his sin and not as if he chose it, you're otherwise so damn smart!" 

Satan's eyebrow twitched slightly as he got closer to you and you had to put your head back to keep looking into the glowing eyes.  
"Careful," he growled, "You know I like you Y/N, but at the moment I just don't like the way you talk to me."

"And I don't like the way YOU talk to Mammon!" You stared straight into Satan's eyes, hands on hips. "He's your brother, damn it!"

Now Beel came up to you and put a soothing hand on your shoulders, probably to calm you, but you had no intention of doing so.  
With an unsteady movement you dodged his hand and took a step towards Satan, your bodies just a few centimeters apart, Mammon and Beel in your back.  
The blonde demon eyed you coolly from above, even if you could guess a hint of an incredulously amused grin as he leaned down and his tail wrapped around your wrist.

"You always provide surprises Y/N." His voice sounded deep and rough and caused unwanted goose bumps on you. "You can be lucky that I appreciate you so much, otherwise I would have let you pay Mammon's dept instead."

A snort escaped you and the demon ruffled his nose before he released your wrist with a jerk, turned around without another word and disappeared towards his room.  
The three of you stood motionless for a moment until Mammon made a whimper behind you.

"What in the Devildom - Y/N, what was that supposed to be?!" murmured the second oldest and avoided your eyes as you turned to him.  
Beel stared at you from worried eyes and suddenly the realization of the danger caught up with you and a cold shiver ran down your back.

"You should never stand in the way of Satan when he's like THIS," Beel murmured and something flicked through his eyes, perhaps the memory of the day you stood in front of him and Luke to protect them from Lucifer's anger. 

Of course, you were well aware of how Satan could become, you had seen his pure destructive power more than once, but something within you could not hold back when he attacked Mammon like this.

"I would've gotten along - but how about a thank you, huh?"

"Oh sure," grumbled Mammon, "thank ya for almost dying under my supervision, Lucifer would've freaked out with joy, ya stupid human."

You were about to respond, justify yourself, snarl at Mammon - anything to clarify the situation when suddenly there was a loud rumble and the shrill screech of Leviathan, followed by an upset Asmodeus, lost in thought and wailing loudly, stalking past you.

When you heard a rumble above you and Belphies exasperated groan, because he had apparently fallen asleep again somewhere and had now fallen directly from there, something in you snapped.

"IT'S ENOUGH!" You threw your hands in the air with a cry, loud enough to make all the brothers aware of you. "I'M NOT DOING THIS A SINGLE FUCKING SECOND LONGER! You are all crazy! This is a fucking madhouse! I'm outta here!"

And before any of the brothers could intervene, you had turned around on the spot and stomped, muttering insults, out of the front door.

The air outside the house was cool and a welcome change from the stuffy atmosphere between the brothers.  
Since it was Friday and your only plan for the evening had been to bury yourself in your bed with a few books, it was a blessing to just roam the neighboring streets of the house.

Far enough away from everything that you could mess up your well-deserved weekend and guaranteed far enough away from today's unbearable brothers.

Your legs carried you aimlessly through the shopping street, the smell of freshly baked bat wings and witch biscuits hung in the air and clouded your head.  
A couple of demon children were playing on the edge of one of the less visited streets, the small wings and horns visible, and now turned to you curiously as you walked past them.  
One of them jumped off the ground and ran towards you until the little demon boy with the fiery red hair stopped right in front of you and looked at you with big eyes. 

"You're the human, right? My mom told me about you. She says you're always protected by the demon lords, otherwise people like my dad would eat you, is that right?”

With the indication that his father wanted to eat you, your stomach turned and you gave the boy only a short, tortured smile.  
"Well that's right. I live with the seven lords, but do you really think your dad would want to eat me?"

The boy frowned briefly and the little red tail waved happily back and forth behind him. After a moment's thought, the boy nodded and smiled at you from below.  
"Yes, I think he always said that you had no business here and that he'd never eaten a human. So I think he would love to eat you."

Surprised by the answer and a little nervous, you took a step back and suddenly you realized that you had left the house without a damned companion.

What had sounded like a really good idea minutes ago now put you in the situation that you were standing alone between hungry demons on a remote road and could not defend yourself under any circumstances.

As if on cue, a shadow fell over you and the boy and the little boy stepped down with wide eyes.

A snarling voice behind you announced the newcomers and saying that you were panicking would probably have been an understatement, because the demon's voice scraped like a nail over a board and gave you goose bumps.

"Guys, look at who we have here?"

You turned around as calmly as possible, but the obvious panic was written on your face with 100% certainty.

Three demons stood in front of you, all taller than you, shining eyes were directed at you and two of them looked at you with a sneering grin from above, while the third, who had already spoken, came closer and raised a hand towards your face.  
As fast as you took a step backwards, the other could not react and he stopped in front of you with his head tilted slightly, his hand still stretched out. 

"I thought your guard dogs would never let you out of the house alone," he sneered, the other two grinning, "And that's sad because we really would like to get to know you.”

You could see the movement before it really happened, and suddenly a long tail had wrapped around your ankle, the skin so tightly gripped that it was sure to be bruised.  
One of the demons smirked at your soft whimper due to the pain and the first tapped delicately against the scarred chin.

"What a shame that none of your guard dogs is around right now, isn't it?" Each of his words was accompanied by a firmer squeeze of your foot. "What. a. shame."

"What do you want from me anyway?", Your voice shouldn't shake like that, it was clear to you, but the pain in your leg and the prospect that none of the brothers were actually around made your heart race.

The demons gave each other amused looks and when the first one opened his mouth again you could see the many rows of razor-sharp teeth flashing - you became sick.  
Panic blurred your vision and you could only concentrate on the feeling of the tail that held you in place.

"Whatever you're going to do, you won't get away with it! The brothers know where I am and will look for me when I'm not home in 10 minutes.” You lied while your thoughts were racing and your foot became more numb from each passing second.

Again the demons bared their teeth and the second said in a deep rumbling voice. "Oh they know where you are? Then we should probably escort you to another place, otherwise our little conversation will be over right away.”

You felt your neck hair standing on end.

"No, I - you can't do this!", Your voice rolled over, but there was no way to escape and when seconds later another tail closed itself around your neck and blocked your windpipe, you could only whimper softly, try to kick yourself free, gasp for breath and feel the wet streams of your tears before everything went black. 

It was freezing cold.

Since when has it been so cold in the Devildom?

Your body trembled as your eyes slowly opened and only gradually did you realize what had happened.  
Around you was nothing but an empty space, cold walls, probably made of tons and tons of concrete or steel, impossible to break through with bare hands.

You laid on the floor of the room, your arms and legs scraped open and a bad bruise adorned your right foot.  
A quick check on your part, but it didn't seem to be broken and as soon as your senses were halfway in order, you got up on your feet and started searching the room for an way to escape.

But wherever the demons took you - they'd done a damned good job of leaving you alone.

There wasn't even a tiny loose nail to be seen, no help or self-defense in sight.  
A feeling of nausea spread through your stomach, it was difficult for you to breathe and you could only desperately claw your hands into your shirt to prevent the panic attack that was arising.

"Calm down, pull yourself together! You're missing. The boys will turn the whole Devildom upside down to find you.“, You scolded yourself, but the gnawing question was still in the back of your mind whether they would be fast enough.

What would you give now to be surprised by Beel's grumbling stomach - but no, this time they were real monsters and you wouldn't be able to drive them away with a few nice words and a meal.

Especially when you consider the fact that you were the meal.

Another wave of panic seized your body and you were just able to blink the tears in the corners of your eyes away as steps approached your cell from the outside.  
The door in front of you was opened with a creak and with a click of a tongue the three demons entered the room.

"Good morning, your Highness. You know, I think you lied to us.", The first demon grinned, "You've been with us for five hours now and none of your beloved brothers has yet entered our door. Could it be that they don't even know where you went?"

A rhetorical question - of course they had figured it out themselves, otherwise  
a) none of them would be so calm and b) probably not even alive anymore.

"Too bad, really," snarled the third, who hadn't said a word yet, "I was already looking forward to this embarrassing failure of an Avatar of Lust and breaking his skinny neck. Or dismembering this stinking weeb's tail would surely be a picture for the history books.”

"Oh yes and I would cut Mister Covermodel's pretty face until no newspaper in the world wanted him on their cover anymore." Sneered the first and no matter how scared you were, again today your mouth was faster than your brain.

"As if you could do something like that, Mammon alone could smoke the three of you in the pipe."

The blow that hit you was so strong that it got you off your feet and the pain in your jaw made you realize that it had just been broken.  
A suppressed sob came from your mouth, blood dripped from the corner of it and the demon built himself up over you.

"How dare you?" He hissed, eyes glowing with anger and drool dripping down from his chin towards you.  
"Your great rescuers are far from being within reach and yet you can't fucking shut up, I have to say you're a particularly stupid human!"

The second demon came closer and suddenly a tail wrapped around your neck, squeezed, took your breath away.  
"Let's see how you can still insult us, when I've ripped your tongue out, little human."

"I bet we have a very special one here, maybe we should sew their mouth shut so that they finally shut up.” 

An ugly laugh left their mouths and the third grinned broadly.  
"I think we should let them scream, what fun is it to torture someone when they can't cry?"

"Of course you're right again," grinned the other two and your head grew lighter from second to second, the pain in your jaw could hardly endure, while the tail was still blocking your windpipe.  
Tears ran down your face now, the face grimacing with panic.

They would find you, they would come and save you, they would come, they would not leave you alone.

Oh god what if they wouldn't find you? 

Would you die here In the hands of three demons, tormented to death, mad with pain, no longer master of your senses?

Would you end up begging to die? Because you couldn't stand the pain anymore? Because you couldn't stand screaming, suffering?

Another whimper came from your throat as the tail suddenly moved away from your throat.  
But they didn't give you a chance to recover.

With a whip crack, the blow of the tail took you off your legs and suddenly there was only pain when a second tail started to dash down on you and unerringly smashed a few of your ribs.

Half unconscious with pain, a loud scream ripped from your throat and the demons' laughter echoed dully in your head.

"Oh come on, it's just a few broken bones, you're not going to go limp now." One of them etched as a hand grabbed your hair and dragged it up.

Your vision, blurred with tears and pain, saw the blow coming, but your body was no longer able to react and when the fist collided with your cheek, your eyes rolled into the back of your head.

Blood dripped at your feet, mixed with your tears and a whimper was all you could bring out when two fingers slid into your mouth and your tongue got pulled forward.

"Come on little bird, try singing again for us before we cut your tongue out."

Maybe it was pure fear of losing your tongue or a sudden surge of adrenaline, in any case the next thing you saw was a loudly cursing demon and blood in your mouth where you had bitten his finger.

"That damned snake!" The demon was angrier than ever, if possible, and the next blow smashed your collarbone with precise brutality.

You collapsed screaming, your hands trembling around your torso and suddenly you couldn't hold your stomach.  
Gasping for breath, you vomited on the floor and, to your great horror, your entire stomach contents were colored red.

"Ohhhh," echoed one of the demons, "looks like someone suffers from internal bleeding. How many hours you give to humans if you leave such an injury untreated? 10 hours? 15?" 

Your thoughts had come to a standstill and you could only whimper when another surge of stomach acid spilled over the floor.

"Fucking pathetic. How could Diavolo think it was a good idea to have such weak creatures quartered with us? ”, Etched the second demon, while the first ran his bleeding finger through his hair and fixed you with dark eyes.

"It almost seems as if Diavolo just wanted to see how long it takes for one of us to get an appetite and take a bit of you, little human."

When the third came closer and a paw buried in your hair, a painful cry left you and you tried with all your might to detach the demon.  
He rolled his eyes at your efforts and pulled you up so far that you only hung on your hair, your scalp stretched to the worst.

"Whether the brothers have to fight with you like this if they want to fuck you?" Mused the first and took your face in a scarred hand, his bleeding finger moved over your cheek.  
"I almost think that our little human here always spreads their legs when one of the demons demands it."

A caustic grin. "Oh, I can really imagine how they take you one by one, until you're full of their cum. For my part, I would abuse you until you could no longer walk. And as soon as you were filled to the brim, I would let you bleed out slowly."

He ran his finger over your chin under the laughter of his friends.  
"I'm sure that you already had every one of the brothers in you. What a shame they couldn't make you pregnant. Then we would've had a main course and a small snack for afterwards. ”

The mere thought of his words made you quiver, these demons in front of you were completely and utterly sick and with every second in their presence your chances of surviving the whole thing vanished more and more.

"You know what, boys, I think we should indulge in the sin of lust one more time before we eat them." grinned the second demon and your heart stopped immediately.

Your body was still not touching the ground, your hair tangled in the firm paw above you and your entire right side was numb and immobile from the pain - you had no chance to escape.

So you had no choice but to scream and whimper when the first demon put one of his claws on your shirt and slowly, so damn slowly, began to cut the clothes from your body.

"Come on little bird, don't make such a face. Just imagine we're your beloved brothers. I'm sure you don't cry every time they screw you.”  
You wanted to answer - shout at him, spit in his face, break his damn fingers - but every sound got stuck in your throat as the door exploded out of nowhere behind you.

Splinters flew through the air, you were thrown backwards by the explosion, your body crashed into the hard wall and all air left your lungs.

With your last strength, your gaze turned upwards.  
And there they were - a sob came out of your mouth and then everything went infinitely fast.

The third demon, the one who had kneeled directly at the door, was hurled against the next wall by a completely transformed Leviathan, and before he could even make a sound, Leviathan's shark teeth pierced his throat and tore a good bit out of it while Levi's tail instantly wrapped around his neck and strangled him with a jerk.

Asmodeus next to Leviathan briefly pressed his hand on the demon's chest for a moment, only to then smash his chest with a cracking motion and remove the heart from the demon in front of him.

The second demon couldn't react quickly enough before Beelzebub and Belphegor got their hands on him and you closed your eyes when Beel removed the demon's jaw with a terrible sound and Belphegor broke his spine. 

However, demon number one probably got the worst hit - because Mammon, Satan and Lucifer got their hands on him.

The brutality with which Satan removed both arms from the demon in front of your eyes had you wheezing. 

And if you thought Satan's anger was scary, Mammon's was another level.  
Grumbling, Mammon got hold of the bleeding demon and snarled "What did you do to our human, you fucking worthless shit?!”

But before the demon could even say a sound, Mammon yanked him forward and rammed his fist into his throat until half the arm was gone in the demon's neck.

With eyes wide with terror, you watched Lucifer step forward and only give the demon an incredibly cold look before he decapitated him with a single hand movement.

Then it was really quiet for a moment.

All the brothers looked at you, your body huddled, half-naked, with bruises and cuts all over the body and sobbing with panic.

Mammon was the first to move.

With slightly raised hands, the white-haired demon approached your collapsed figure and you immediately winced when a trembling hand laid on your shoulder.

You wanted to hug him so much, you wanted to cry, God, your body cried out for the protection of the brothers and yet you panicked back and Mammon immediately went away.

"Y/N it's us. It's all right, we're here now.” The demon murmured soothingly and you wanted to laugh.

There was absolutely nothing alright. 

Bones were broken all over your body, you presumably had internal bleeding and a demon had tried to rape you.

Another tremor went through you, a whimpering sob escaped your battered throat, unable to say a single word.

It hurt so much.

Now Satan came closer, but the demon stopped at a reasonable distance and spoke to you in a low voice.  
"Y/N you have to listen to me now, you may not be able to talk to us, but we have to treat your wounds, otherwise you will not survive the night."

The ice cold, realistic words made you raise your head and the demons backed away, startled.

"Oh fuck." That came from Leviathan.  
"These bastards." Asmodeus.  
"If they weren't already dead, they would be now," Belphegor growled, kicking one of the corpses.

But no matter what the other brothers did or said, Mammon's reaction made you take a hissing breath.  
Suddenly the brother was with you, two arms sobbing around your body and a flood of murmured "I'm so sorry." rolling over you.  
The demon trembled all over, tears dripped onto your bleeding scalp and strong arms held you as tightly as he could without hurting you any further.

Slowly the rest of the brothers began to move and soon they all stood in a tight circle around you and murmured breathless apologies to you.

Your head was still spinning, your hands wouldn't stop shaking and the more they said, the more they blamed themselves, the louder your crying became.  
With the last strength and in pain, your fingers clawed into Mammon's back and the last thing you noticed was a panicked "Call Solomon NOW!" and then it turned black around you for the second time that day.

It was warm.

For a brief crazy moment, you were certain that this would be the Celestial Realm and you had died accordingly.  
What irony, you smiled with your eyes closed, you came into the underworld only to die there and then ascend to heaven.  
The bed around you was soft like a cloud and smelled of flowers and fresh waffles, a hint of your favorite tea hung in the air and you could hear the bustling rumble from the demon brothers far away.

Wait.  
What? 

Your eyes fluttered open and instead of finding yourself in a white king bed in one of the many houses in heaven, of which Luke had always told you so euphorically, you were lying in your bed in your room in the house of Lamentation.

A quick look at your surroundings also explained the smell of waffles and flowers, because like in a real hospital, different vases with flowers from the human-, celestial- and demon realm piled up on your cupboards, tables and shelves and directly at head height was a big plate filled with chocolate waffles and a cup of tea draped.

When you tried to sit up, a sudden pain shot through your head and now you were finally convinced that you weren't dead, because how unfair would it be to feel pain even after death.

Your hands hesitantly moved over your upper body, which was completely wrapped in a bandage, and parts of your face were also decorated by a few band aids.

How in the Devildom did the boys and Solomon manage to patch you up so far that you could move your jaw normally?  
According to your blurry memory, it was broken in at least two places and just thinking about the pain of the blow made you wince and mewl.

The sound seemed to have triggered something, because suddenly the door to your room flew open and before you could take cover, a sobbing Asmodeus had thrown himself into your arms.

"Y/N!", The demon had completely puffy eyes, his hair apparently not been combed for ages and his otherwise perfectly manicured fingernails had partly lost their nail polish.  
All in all, Asmodeus probably looked worse than you and that seemed almost impossible considering the fact that you were competing with a mummy at the moment.

Sobbing, Asmodeus pressed his trembling body against you and couldn't stop running his twitching fingers through your hair as if he really had to make sure that you weren't just an imagination.

"Oh great Michael, I was so worried about you." Somehow this statement felt like a deja-vu, but you couldn't help but blink at Asmodeus' tearful eyes and bury yourself with a sob in his shoulder.

"Baby," Asmodeus' voice broke, "Baby, my beautiful angel, my sunlight, I thought we lost you."

You couldn't tell him that you thought that too, so you just kept silent, let Asmodeus stroke your hair and enjoyed the presence of the demon.

Sometime after a few minutes of tear filled silence, the door to your room opened once again and your gaze fell on the rest of the brothers, all with a more than relieved expression on their faces and you could swear that It was the first time in your life you could see a radiant smile at Lucifer's ever so cold lips.  
Mammon was held back at the shoulder by his older brother, presumably to prevent you from being crushed by two brothers at the same time, but you couldn't care less.

You stretched your arms over Asmodeus' shoulders for the other demons and so it happened that shortly afterwards all the brothers of this house sat on your bed with you and enveloped you in their warmth.

Asmodeus' arms still hugged you tightly, but Mammon had snuggled up to your back and muttered softly soothing words.  
One of your hands had been grabbed by Satan and the avatar of wrath pressed it to his wildly beating heart, the other was seized by Lucifer and gloved fingers clasped with yours.  
Leviathan's tail gently wrapped around your thigh and painted apologetically soothing patterns on your skin.  
Beel and Belphie had made themselves comfortable at the foot of the bed and your feet rested on Belphie's lap, while Beel gently massaged your bruised ankle.

For quite a while the only audible sounds were various variations of your name, half-loud sobs from Asmodeus or Mammon and whispered excuses from the brothers. 

Your body suddenly became so damned tired - surrounded by the people you loved the most in this world and safely in their arms, all the stress of the last few days caught up with you instantly and you gave a sigh, when your eyes fluttered shut and your head nestled in Asmo's neck.

Lucifer muttered: "Yes Y/N you should sleep. We're here, we're not going away. You're safe now."

"I'm not moving an inch from ya away, my human.", Mammon underscored his words with a slight squeeze of his arms.

"Since you've already chosen me as a pillow, I will of course stay, love."  
Asmodeus smiled noticeably against your hair and the other brothers also murmured their consent that they would stay.

Your heart contracted, unable to process all of this. You had fought for your life hours ago and now you were here - with the best family you could ask for.

And you knew that gradually you would have to process everything that had happened.

Nobody would ask you to talk to them about it immediately, to Diavolo, they would probably give you an eternity for it.  
And you'd talk to them about it - you didn't want to drag the literal demons in your head around with you forever and most of all forget the horrors of those days.

But everything in its time.

Now you would sleep.

And wake up and live again - and at some point everyday life would come back, the brothers would fight again, the homework would kill you and the RAD would take your nerve off again.

You'd laugh again and watch romantic comedies with Mammon that made you both cry.

Leviathan would get you to watch the latest season of "My half sister owns a house dragon and this one is trying to steal my gold, help."

Asmodeus would probably drag you to The Fall every weekend and take relaxing baths with you afterwards.

Satan and you would travel to the human world and finally visit a book convention.

You'd cuddle up in bed with Beel and Belphie, plastering mountains of popcorn.

And maybe Lucifer would let you sleep in his room again if the rest of the brothers bothered you again.

But whatever would happen would be the content of another story.

Now you closed your eyes and with a last soft murmur, you addressed the brothers.

"Thank you for saving me. I love you."


End file.
